


Rohan Kishibe is Having Twins

by jo_ho_nev



Category: Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Breeding, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, no test readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_ho_nev/pseuds/jo_ho_nev
Summary: Rohan meets who he thinks is The One at Morioh's local gay bar and proceeds to get absolutely rawed.
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Rohan Kishibe is Having Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but it had to be done. This is my first attempt at smut and am using this crime against god for practice.

Rohan Kishibe had just met the love of his life at Morioh’s secret gay bar. When the strange green man offered Rohan to come over the twink was ecstatic. Though it might not have been the most cautious thing to do he didn’t care. He jumped into the man’s beautiful onion-shaped car and waited for the sexy ogre to do the same.  
Once the stranger had gotten in the car he put one hand on the wheel and the other on Rohan’s thin soft thigh. He wanted to feel Shreks thick and loving strokes but also didn’t want Shrek to notice the growing bulge. The lust won though and Rohan decided to leave the hand. Not once did Shrek lift his strong hand from the twink’s thigh instead he traced his fingers up and down the exposed skin in anticipation.  
Once the onion had pulled up to a deserted swamp Shrek parked the car and readjusted himself to look at Rohan. He gazed into his partner’s beautiful green eyes and luscious lips before caving in to his urges and roughly kissing him. Surprised at the sudden kiss, Rohan gasped giving Shrek just enough space to force his tongue in. Once realizing what happened Rohan too caved and began kissing back roughly.   
After what seemed like hours but what most likely only a few minutes the ogre pulls back to unbuckle his belt. Once unbuckled his swollen green uncut cock springs out of his already stained boxers. Rohan stared at it trying to guess its size, it had to be at least 12 inches maybe more! Nothing compared to his smaller 4 inches.  
“I-I’m supposed to take all that…?” he stuttered out shyly unable to regain his composure.   
“Aye, but I’ll go slow on ye. Stretch out that bussy nice n propa ye see.” as he spoke he pumped his long thick cock already imagining how tight the smaller man must be.  
Rohan nodded feeling a bit more at ease knowing Shrek would be soft. While still deep in thought and anticipation, Shrek pulled at his hair forcing him to take the tip of the cock into his mouth. After catching his breath Rohan began to lick and kiss the tip sucking up the precum and started preparing to lick under the foreskin. As he licked the exposed top he could taste the delicious dick cheese. Before he could fully appreciate the flavor Shrek forcefully pushed Rohan further down forcing him to gag. He tried to control his gag reflex as best as he could for his lover but after a few strong sucks, he had to pull back.  
“I’m sorry shr-”  
“Call me daddy me baby”  
“I’m sorry daddy but you're too big you have to be softer,” he said softly trying to wipe away the smudged mascara.  
“Then how bou we make a safe word for ye” Shrek paused for a moment to think “what de ye think of Bismarck, otto von Bismarck like the bloke who united Germany.”  
Rohan nodded while blushing and readjusting his hair “okay daddy… do you want me to continue?”  
In response, Shrek smirked and picked up Rohan's thin frame and threw him into the back of the onion car. “I’ve got other plans sweetie” as he climbed back to follow.  
Once in the back of the car, he sat down positioning himself so that Rohan could easily ride his thick cock. He knew that he had promised to stretch Rohan out beforehand but enough lube should work, or at least he hoped so. He pawed around the floor hunting for his favorite onion flavored lube to cover his delicious cock in. After he found it he picked it up with one hand while the other continued stroking himself.  
“You ready ta take me?”  
“Don't you think we need a condom?” Rohan stuttered out still concerned about the size. “Daddy” he added afterwards to correct himself and properly refer to Shrek.  
In response Shrek chuckled and picked Rohan up, holding him just above his cock. “Dinne worry bout it baby. Daddys gon breed ye tonight”  
Rohan got even harder as he heard the larger male say he was going to get breed. He had never thought of being bred but if it was by Shrek he would do anything and if that meant having Shrek’s ogerlings that he would.  
Though Shrek had added a generous amount of lube to his 12+ inch cock Rohan was still too tight to take most of it in one go. Even though Shrek only forced him to take the first inch Shrek already knew this would be the best sex of his life. Rohan was so tight and the way his ass clenched around his cock was heavenly.  
Slowly Shrek began to force himself further into his lover causing Rohan to clench harder and lean into Shrek's shoulder. Each inch was more intense than the last causing Rohan to crave Shrek even more.  
“Shr…” he paused and corrected himself “Daddy… may I please touch myself” he begged between his moans.  
In response, Shrek forced the rest of his cock deep into Rohan while kissing him. “If ye are a good boy then ye may” he purred into Rohan's ear while he spasmed and moaned at the sudden intrusion.   
Not waiting for his lover to recover he began to force himself in and out of Rohan's small body with each pump getting more and more intense than the last.   
While Shrek was pounding Rohan he was furiously stroking his own smaller cock. Rohan loved the feeling of being full, especially this full. Though Rohan was by no means a virgin he had never had such a huge cock inside of him. He couldn't stop the constant clenching around his lover due to the intense pleasure. The feeling of having Shrek destroy his ass while he roughly stroked himself was so intense he thought he might die.   
“ BISMARCK” Rohan yelled hoping that his lover would pause or at least slow. Instead, that only drove Shrek even wilder.  
Though Shrek had intended on stopping if Rohan used the safeword Otto Von Bismarck combined with the intense pleasure of Rohan's ass made it impossible. Otto Von Bismarck the 19th-century german prime minister drove him wild, the sexy mustache and german accent made his already rock hard cock even harder. The combined feeling of Rohan’s delicious ass, the thought of Bismarck, and the possibility of breeding a twink drove him wild. Too wild.   
Shortly after Rohan yelled the safe word he came from the intense pleasure of getting fucked. The sight of seeing such a small frail beautiful twink cum from his cock finally hurled Shrek over the edge causing him to fully release into Rohan's unprotected ass.  
Even though both had already begun to go soft, Shrek stayed inside of Rohan holding the twink to his chest.   
Though this was the best sex he had ever had and didn't regret ignoring the safeword he did feel mildly guilty. To apologize he pulled Rohan close and pet his hair lovingly.   
“I'm sorry for not stoppin ye see but you were just ta good,” Shrek whispered into his lover's ear. Though that was only part of the truth he felt including Bismarck's effects on him would cause too much confusion.  
“It's fine daddy…” he paused trying to think if it would be too much too soon but decided to go for it “Don't worry daddy I don't mind because I think I love you”.   
After that Shrek drove Rohan home, dropping him off with a kiss and promised to call him back.  
But he never did.  
It had been 8 months since their meeting and Rohan was still expecting a call. In those past months, Rohan had found that not only was he pregnant but he was expecting twins. Rohan was struggling with the heartbreak while also having to prepare to bring 2 beautiful half-ogre into the world.   
Rohan never lost hope that Shrek would one day call him back. Shrek never did.


End file.
